Byakko Warrior or Byakko Priestess?
by Hyuuga Miki
Summary: This is a story of a girl that came from another world but did not know, for when she came through, Seiryu, cursed her in losing her memory. When the Kutou army attacked Konan, Kenin in the west helped along as allies... when they are in trouble by Kutou,


**Byakko Warrior or Byakko Priestess???**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Clashing of Royal Swords and Meeting of a Girl!**_

* * *

"Sire, permission to go with them?" Joker bowed to the Emperor of west China. "Hmm... of course." The Emperor, Suh-hi allowed. "Thank you, your highness." Joker once more bowed while shadows came towards her and she sank into them. She started to follow General Ni-hue, and his men, in search of a young maiden whom people call a witch. The group, not knowing Joker was following them, came across a little girl about 9 years, crying. She had short light orange hair, and blue eyes. The girl was blocking the entrance of the only pathway to Mt. Rikai, where the little village they were headed for, laid at the bottom. "You there! Girl! Move out of our way! If you do not move, we have permission to kill you!" General Ni-hue said signaling to the soldier closest to the girl to raise his sword. The soldier just nodded and raised his sword above his head. The girl looked up and was about to run, but her legs would not obey the command to run out of the way. Just when the soldier swung down the sword, Joker was able to save the girl just in time. "General! What in Heaven's name are you doing! She is just a young girl! Wait until his Majesty hears about this!" "Joker?! Ha! Do it! He gave me permission to do anything to get to the village!" General Ni-hue said pointing his sword at her. "Well, I know his Majesty did not mean about eliminating innocent people!" Joker yelled while pointing her staff at him. "Innocent people? Of course I would not harm innocent people! I'm-" Joker cut in, "What the heck are you talking about!?! You were about to kill an innocent girl!" She pointed at the young girl clutching on to Joker's cape. "HER!? INNOCENT!? She is definitely not innocent! She was in our way! Not to mention, she did not listen when I told her to move! Speaking of innocence, you are distracting us in finishing our task that his Highness sent us on!" General pointed out, "What!? Ha. I'M BOTHERING YOU?!?!?! Well, I guess I am, since I'm saying the right things here! You are the one to start things off! You wanted to harm this girl here, then you accuse the girl of NOT being innocent, and now you accuse ME for saving this girl's life!? How absurd!!" Joker then disappeared, leaving no trace behind, General was steaming in anger, "WHY YOU LITTLE BI-" "Your Highness! I have returned, and I already have a full report!" Joker came into the throne room and bowed before the Emperor. "What ever do you mean Joker? Already? But General has not returned from searching for the maiden, and who's this?" Emperor Suh-hi asked of her. "This is what I mean Sire! General was about to kill this girl, for since all she was doing, was that she was in the middle of the road and crying. General Ni-hue was about to eliminate her since she was not moving out of their way! He was frightening her so that she was too scared to move." Announced Joker to Suh-hi the Emperor. "What?! Guards! Once General Ni-hue returns, take him to the chambers at once!" He announced aloud to the guards. "Joker, you should take the girl to the room next to yours. It should be the best." "Yes Sire." Joker bowed and left with the shadows once more. "So, what's your name?" Joker asked the girl in her arms, walking down the corridor to her room. "My name is Rain." "Rain? Well, that's certainly not Chinese. Your Japanese, aren't you?" "Yes." Rain replied. "Oh, don't tell anyone, but I'm Japanese too, people call me Joker because of the tricks I can do. My real name's Talena." Joker told her as she was raiding her closet for something new for Rain to wear. "It's against the law to have a Japanese, or Korean name in China, so my name here is Kang-Lin. Since you don't have a Chinese name, why won't I give you one? How about... Ran-Que? That's good, yes, it just sounds like your real name! So how about it?" Joker finally found an outfit for 'Ran-Que'. "OKAY!" Agreed Ran-Que happily. "And can I call you Mommy?!" "What!?" exclaimed Joker surprisingly at the question while helping Ran-Que with her outfit. "PLEASE???" Ran-Que just gave Joker the most unresistable puppy eyes. "Ohh... all right! You win." Joker gave in while raiding her closet once more for her own outfit. "Anyways Ran-Que, how do you like your outfit?" Ran-Que's outfit was a small white dress, with rosy pink blossom petals as the pattern on it, with a light pink slash. "Ah ha! I found the one!" Joker exclaimed holding up her outfit. Few moments later, Joker was finished dressing, but still had her mask on. With her cape off, you could see that her hair was raven black, with a patch of purple hair as bangs, and her hair lead to the middle of her back. She had perfect curves, and she was not fat, nor was she too skinny. Her own outfit was a black dress, with blood red rose petals, and a blood red slash. "Mommy, why does you dress look so scary and why does your face look so funny???" Ran-Que asked tugging her hand a bit. "Hmm...? Oh, the face you see is not really my face. It's a mask." Joker explained to Ran-Que, "Then why do you keep a mask on??" "I keep the mask on because...because whenever I see my real face in the mirror, I guess it gives me too many memories of my past..." Joker trailed off. "Mommy? Are you all right?" Ran-Que asked worriedly, snapping Joker back into reality. "Huh? What? Oh, yes, I'm all right! Not to worry! Okay? Now to get you to bed! Come come." Joker said taking Ran-Que's hand and taking her to the room next door. As Joker was tucking Ran-Que in, they suddenly heard clashing of blades-definitely two swords. "Aah Mommy! What's that!" Ran-Que yelled clutching onto the sleeves of Joker's dress. "Ohhh.... shhh... don't worry, it's nothing, now do not come out until morning, all right?" Joker told Ran-Que gently taking her hands of her sleeves, and calming her down. "Yes, Mommy." Ran-Que then started to drift off to sleep. Joker then immediately jumped into the shadows, to find herself in finding the Emperor Suh-hi, and Ex-General Ni-hue, clashing swords. When just as she arrived, Ex-General Ni-hue, stabbed his Majesty, through his shoulder. Dark red liquids splurted out of the wound. "Your Majesty!" Joker exclaimed suprised of what just happened. "Ohh, I guess the death of his Highness will be more suitable with you watching! Haha!!" Ex-General Ni-hue laughed while about to do the final blow. Joker reacted quickly enough to knock the sword out of his hands with her staff, and also started to chant a spell. "Karmic retribution, birth and rebirth. Bitter grudge and redemption. Unless blinded from what's inside, may havoc be brought to one's eyes!" Black flames shot out from the staff to encircle Ni-hue, then shot into his eyes. Everything went dead silent, except for the screams of pain that Ex-General Ni-hue let out, who then blacked out from the pain. Then his Majesty tried getting up, but Joker stopped him. "Your Highness! You should not try to get up!" "Do not worry Joker! I am all righ- DOW!" Suh-hi yelled in pain clutching onto his shoulder; blood still poured out. "Here, Sire, I can heal your wound, please, move your hand and relax your muscles." His Highness did so, then she put her staff over the wound while her staff shimmered white, and sparkles landed on the wound. Few moments later the gash was finally healed. "There you go your Highness! Good to go." Joker said as she was helping him up, while the gaurds were taking Ni-hue's unconcious body to the chambers. Suddenly the person that helps his Highness came up and said,"Your highness! We have many troubles now. The Kutou army is invading! What should we do?!" "What? An army from Kutou? Do not be ridiculous! They are our allies! Are you sure that the army belongs to Kutou?" Suh-hi asked confused, "We are sure you highness, the army and soldiars are all wearinf and carrying bans with the Seiryu symbol!" (if there is a symbol for Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu!) Joker was suprised as well as his highness, that their own allies had turned on them. When suddenly, there was a explosion to the east not to far from the palace...

Well, that's all I could think of..... hehe...


End file.
